


I won't leave you again

by YaoiTrash01



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin felt what happened on Umbara, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Umbara Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiTrash01/pseuds/YaoiTrash01
Summary: What if Anakin felt everything that happened on Umbara.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	I won't leave you again

**Author's Note:**

> I had dared myself to do this on twitter. Do I regret it? Not really.

Anakin didn’t want to leave his men on Umbara. He always fought alongside his men. He also didn’t trust General Pong Krell, he gave off a weird vibe. Anakin didn’t know why but he got a bad feeling about this whole thing.

But there was nothing he could do, he was already on his way back to Coruscant on orders from the Jedi council and the Chancellor. He wished he would have been given an explanation as to why he had to go back.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Anakin came back to Coruscant. The feeling he had before just got worse every second. He hated being here instead of Umbara helping his men.

At the moment he was in a meeting with the Chancellor with a few Jedi masters, Yoda, Mace Windu, and Shaak Ti. He was standing behind the chair Yoda was sitting in when he started feeling light-headed. He grabbed on to the back of the chair to keep himself from falling as he grabbed his head.

“Anakin, are you alright?” Palpatine asked concerned.

The three Jedi masters turn to Anakin to see what was wrong. Yoda got out of his chair, worried about Skywalker.

Anakin couldn’t find the strength to speak. He wasn’t alright. It felt as if he was having a headache but it felt way worse than the ones he had before. 

Something was wrong. Really really wrong.

“Rex…”

That was the only thing Anakin could say before he passed out.

* * *

Anakin woke up in medbay, laid on a bed. He tossed the covers off of him as he sat up.

He was feeling better, even the headache was gone, but he still wanted to be with his men. To be with Rex.

He got out of the bed, having seen were his robes were. He got dressed, put his comlink back on his wrist, and his saber on his belt.

He was not staying here any longer, not when his men were off-world.

“Master Skywalker, where are you going? I haven’t cleared you yet” doctor Rig Nema said trying to stop him from leaving.

Anakin wasn’t having it. 

“I’m going back to my men besides I’m feeling better anyway”.

There was nothing Nema could do as Anakin made his way towards the hanger bay.

The clones who had escorted him were still in the hanger, waiting to see if they had to take him back to Umbara.

“Alright take me back to Umbara” he ordered.

As the pilot got into the cockpit and the other two Clones got in beside him, Yoda and Windu came walking towards him.

“Skywalker, where do you think you’re going?” Windu asked with his arms crossed.

“I’m going back to Umbara” was the only thing Anakin said.

“You just fainted. Doctor Nema hasn’t cleared you and you need to stay here and make sure you’re well” Windu argued.

“I felt something was wrong back on Umbara and I’m fine now”.

“Felt something you did? This why you fainted yes?” Yoda asked.

“Yes” Anakin sighed. “I need to hurry. I’ll explain everything when I get back”.

* * *

“General Skywalker, we’re about to land on Umbara”.

“Good, thank you” Anakin said.

Anakin tried to reach out to Rex and the rest of his men but he couldn’t so the only thing he could do was to reach out to Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan this is Anakin can you hear me?”.

Nothing.

“Obi-Wan this is Anakin can you hear me?”.

After a while, he could hear Obi-Wan’s voice come through.

“Anakin! I can hear you now. I didn’t think you were coming back. How was everything with the council?”.

“I’ll tell you later, where are my men?”.

“Last time I talked to General Krell they had taken the airbase. Anakin is everything alright?” Obi-Wan asked worried about his former Padawan. 

“I’ll tell you everything later” that was the last thing Anakin said then he turned off his com.

“We need to find the airbase, they’ll be there” Anakin told the clone who was standing closest to him.

“Yes sir!” the clone said running to the commander of the ship.

“I’m coming Rex” Anakin murmured.

* * *

Rex and the others had seen Dogma get escorted off-world, taken into custody, but no one was mad for what he did. They understood fully.

None of them felt like celebrating, not after with everything that happened. So many dead, so many injured.

He lifted his head when he heard more ships coming, thinking it would probably be Obi-Wan.

It was someone better.

“Rex!”.

It was Anakin. His Jetii.

Anakin ran up to Rex tackling him in a hug.

Rex was surprised but he hugged back. I missed his Jetii. 

“Rex what happened” Anakin asked feeling Rex’s anger and sorrow.

“Anakin, we- we lost so many men. We- he had us kill our own men” was the only thing he could say.

“Rex I’m so kriffing sorry. I shouldn’t have left you” Anakin hugged him again.

“It’s not your fault sir. No of us could have known this would happen”.

“I should have”.

Anakin lets go of Rex and goes to the rest of his men, hugging them as well.

He was with them now and he was gonna bring his boys home.

* * *

It was quiet on the way back to Coruscant. None of the 501st said a word. They had met up with Obi-Wan and the 212th on the way back to the ships. Members of the 212th were celebrating their victory and wanted to celebrate with the rest of their brothers, but it didn’t need to take a genus to see they weren’t in the mood to celebrate.

Once back on Coruscant, Anakin had Rex come with him to the temple so they could report everything that happened. 

Reporting everything was the worse part of the day for Rex. He had to relive everything.

The council decided to give Anakin and the 501st a 2-week leave. They will need time to heal after everything.

Anakin took Rex back to his private quarters, with Ahsoka gone on her own mission, and just held him, gently bringing Rex’s head to his shoulder.

“It’s alright to cry, Rex. You don’t have to hide your tears from me”.

Rex tried to keep the tears back, wanting to stay strong, not wanting the event on Umbara to bring him down.

“You’re not just a number or just a clone. You are human. You have emotions. You are allowed to show those emotions to me, Rex”.

Anakin knew the right words to say. He was able to get Rex to lower his guard. He felt Rex loosen up in his arms as he started to tremble. He could feel the tears on his neck.

Rex held on to Anakin tightly, as if he was gonna be taken away from him. He couldn’t hold the tears anymore. 

Anakin always made sure that his men knew that it was ok to show emotion and cry around him. To make sure that they were comfortable around him, that they didn’t need to hide anything from him.

There were things he can’t tell to the other Jedi or even Obi-Wan. So many times he was told to let go of his emotions but growing up with a terrible childhood, he was an emotional person.

“It’s ok Rex. You didn’t do anything wrong”.

Those words fully broke Rex as his legs give out from under him. He was tired, oh so tired, and he never cried this much in his life. 

Anakin felt Rex’s legs give away. He picked him up carefully and sat him on the bed still hugging him. Hearing about what they did to the poodoo Krell, he was proud. Krell was better off dead cause if he wasn’t when Anakin came back, Anakin would have done way worse to him.

Anakin laid Rex down as he heard Rex’s cries turn to sniffles. He still held him in his arms, cuddling him and gently kissing his temple.

He was never gonna leave his men ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I hope it was good. I tried to make it as painful as possible. I never did a fanfic like this before. And Yoda's line was so hard to write but there it is. So hard trying to make up something that Anakin did when on Coruscant


End file.
